The RCDC will recruit and train scholars in aging, providing them with the skills and research experience necessary to become independent investigators and future leaders and mentors in geriatrics and gerontology. Each trainee will prepare an individualized career development plan under the guidance of an experienced mentor. The individualized plan will include a structured didactic program involving research methodology, specialized courses, seminars, and mentored grant writing experiences. The RCDC trainees will acquire extensive research experience, generate, analyze, present and publish research data, and become equipped to compete for independent external research funding.